The Godfather
by Miss xDivine
Summary: Sirius is feeling as though he should keep away from James and the pregnant Lily. Can James convince him otherwise?


**The Godfather**

**_A/N This is my first fic, reposted and rewritten. Enjoy!_**

"Padfoot! Man, where have you been lately? I haven't seen you for a few weeks. I think even Lily's missed you!" James cried exuberantly as he opened the door to his best mate in the whole world-Sirius Black.

"Oh…erm…." faltered Sirius with a small frown on his face.

"Christ, you should try living with her you know. These mood swings she's having…Whoa. You do NOT want to be around when she realizes we've ran out of Marmite. Bloody disgusting stuff it is as well. Lily made me buy a whole cupboard full. Eurgh it makes me sick. Even worse than the grease on Snivellus' head!" James guffawed, expecting Sirius to join in; any joke about Snape was met with laughter and an ensuing ten minutes of Snivellus Bashing (a favourite game to played at get togethers.) However Sirius remained quiet, looking pensively at his feet whilst wringing his hands.

"James, mate…I think we need to have a chat."

"Okay, come in, come in. Lily went round to Kelly's to discuss babies and food and other girly things pregnant women like to talk about. It's just us, hasn't been like that for a while…"

The pair walked through the hall and into the lounge. This room was usually off limits to them and only available when there were guests over (obviously Sirius didn't count as a guest, and due to his dog like tendencies, he was banned from this room).

"So Padfoot, what's wrong?" inquired James as he sat himself down on the _very- expensive-don't-you-let-Sirius-Black-sit-on-my-cream-suite-James-Potter-or-I-will-rip- off- your-you-know-what's-because-he-will-get-it-dirty _sofa.

"Well, you see Prongs. It's like this. I've been thinking-" started Sirius but he was cut off by the loud cackling laughter of James.

"_You _have been _**thinking**_? Wonders will never cease!"

"No, James I'm serious-" He was cut of again by a repeat of loud cackling laughter.

"Course you are! You're always Sirius, HAHAH!"

"To be frank-"

"You're being Frank now? HAHAH! Speaking of Frank, I saw him and Alice the other day. Apparently she's due when Lily is-" babbled James. Sirius' frown grew.

"James, Will you please SHUT UP! I'm trying to tell you something. I'm trying to tell you that once Lily has the baby I don't think she'll want me around anymore. You all know how much of a bad influence I am. The baby will end up with two heads knowing me. Lily will NOT want me around-" shouted Sirius in frustration. However now it was his turn to be cut off.

"Padfoot. Stop. You know why I wanted you to come round today?" asked James with a small smile on his face.

"Well no…I thought you wanted to hang out for a change. Like back in Hogwarts…." He said with a note of bitterness creeping into his voice when he implied that they hadn't had quality time for a while.

"Sirius, listen. Lily adores you; there is no way we would ever keep you away from our baby. Your godchild-"

"WHAT? Godchild? You mean-"

"Yeah, Pads. I wanted you to come round so I could ask you to be my baby's godfather," said James, fully grinning at the expression on his best friend's face.

"Wow I mean wow! And I thought you wanted to get rid of me! Of course I'll be godfather. And we can call it Sirius Jr. or Siriella for a girl. Ooh! And I can teach him –because it will probably be a boy so he can be named after me- to play quidditch and we can eat ice-cream. A mini-marauder…Snape will have no peace now, ever!" Sirius trailed off happily, every so often muttering random words to himself about Snape and dirty nappies, which quite worried James.

"There is no way we're calling him or her after you though mate. Everything else? Yeah, and I'll help! But Lily is adamant on Harry for a boy or Ellie for a girl. And you know that what she says goes…"

"Well, I can live with that I suppose," he finished with a big smile as he stood up and pulled James to his feet. He captured him in a hug but as they stood embracing each other they heard Lily walk into the room. They pulled away from each as though stung as lily watched in amusement. They definitely couldn't be caught _hugging _each other like prissy _girls_!

"Well, well, _well_! I _always_ knew there was something up with you Black. Making moves on my husband while I'm out? _Naughty_ boy!" said Lily, laughing hysterically at the faces of the two men in front of her. They were edging away from each other as Sirius spluttered.

"Lily! You see we were just…. well we had to….erm…I felt…James had…"

"Lily, Sirius was really excited about being godfather. Don't tease him love. You know he has sexuality issues," sniggered James, walking over to pull his wife into a one armed hug.

"Sexuality issues! James man, that's just low.." exclaimed Sirius shaking his head. "How are you anyway my little Lilliputian?"

"Little? LITTLE? Have you seen the size of me? And I'm not short either. You are just freakishly tall…" sniffed Lily. Back in Hogwarts, the Marauders used to tease the 5" Miss Evans about her height, some favourites were:

On St Patrick's Day when Lily wore green: "Lily, do you believe in Leprechauns?"

When Lily bought some new socks from Hogsmeade which were a little big: "Lil, if you pull them socks up you'll be blind!"

And when Lily dropped some knuts: "Need a ladder to reach them shorty?"

All of which were not particularly funny and made Lily go as red as her hair, earning each boy a slap on the arm as she couldn't reach the backs of their heads. After all she was only 5" tall! Needless to say it was usually that _stupid big-head Potter_ or t_hat irresponsible annoying Black_ who were doing the teasing. But it was only fair that each boy got a smack!

"Okay doll, well I'll have to split soon, got a hot date tonight," said Sirius winking at Lily as he made his way to the door with the happy couple following behind.

"Hot date with a pizza and an episode of CHiPs Sirius?" giggled Lily.

"You know it babe," said Sirius grinning.

"Well, man….I'll see you in the morning yeah?" asked James as Sirius stood outside the front door.

"Yeah, see you later Prongsie, Mrs Prongsie." Sirius sauntered off down the path whistling. Him, a godfather! And for his best friends as well….Sirius Black went home that night to eat his pizza and watch CHiPs, a very happy man.

_A/N Voila! So, if you liked it review please . And if you didn't, well can you review telling me why you didn't like it? Please and thanks. Love&stuff _

_MissDivine _


End file.
